


A mishap

by Elenagoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Elena stop writing cheesy shit challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinda, Mentions of Blood, Post-Canon, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenagoo/pseuds/Elenagoo
Summary: Cliché fic where Zelda gets injured for being clumsy and Link is there at her rescue.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A mishap

It had been a few months since Ganon had been defeated. She could finally take a breath. The pain of all the loss of life that had occured still surges through her, her guilt including,   
Her mind says that she needs to deal with everything one step at a time, but she’s scared her heart won’t let her. Either way, Link is with her right now and that’s what matters. She can fix hyrule with him and help things turn to how things were in the past, at least to an extent, because things will never be the same. She sighed. 

“Zelda, is something the matter?” - Link said with caring eyes. Him calling her actual name, still brought shivers down to her spine. She wasn’t… the princess anymore, so it wouldn’t make sense to be called so as he did in the past, but it’s still something she isn’t used to. She knew Link wasn’t either, since there were times the title slipped out of his mouth. However, she couldn’t lie and say she didn’t enjoy it.

“No, don’t worry. Just in thought, that’s all” - She replied with a smile 

Link looked away, unconvinced, but not wanting to push the topic further. Comfortable silence had returned to them. Zelda decided it would be a good idea to check the materials she needed to bring to help out in Hateno village while walking, knowing it’s all filled with grass so there wouldn’t be any obstacles in her way. Or so she thought. 

Not noticing her surroundings, her foot fell victim of a rock.

“Zelda watch out!” - Link said in a scream, but it was too late. Her sheikah slate was falling out of her hands and she was falling with it. 

Her knee hit the ground and she winced. Blood was in her right knee and it hurt.

“Why did it have to be the good leg?” - She thought 

Trying To ignore the feeling, she tried standing up. 

“Hey hey, are you okay?” Link said, going to her side immediately. Once he noticed her knee his eyes went wide. 

“Zelda I’m going to find a safe place and put you on the ground, your injury could get infected and you could get even more hurt” - Link said, cautiously helping her walk to a safe place, with a small lake and a big hard rock to put her at. Once she was safetly there, with the right leg out, Link took out a backpack he was carrying and started getting things out.

A handkerchief, some gel, even medicine. Zelda was surprised 

“Why did you bring all that?” - She asked, out of curiosity. 

“Zelda, I haven’t forgotten how clumsy you are. Remember Gerudo town?” - Link said, with a smile, while putting water on the handkerchief 

Zelda felt giddy. She knew Link remembered things, but she didn’t know he remembered Gerudo town. And how could she ever forget Gerudo town.   
That was the moment she fell in love with him. She started blushing. 

“Yeah, I remember Gerudo town.” She responded, with a laugh 

“Okay Zelda, hold still, this might sting.” - He warned, wrapping the handkerchief around her knee.   
It did in fact sting, so she winced once again.  
Caring eyes were looking at her, holding her hand.   
Those caring eyes. The ones that have been directed towards her, even at the beginning, when she wasn’t kind. She had missed them so much. 

“Zelda? Was it that bad? I have some anti pain cream if you’d like.” - He said wiping the tears that were falling out of her eyes, which she didn’t even realize

Before he could take away his hand out of her cheek, she put her hand on his  
and relished his touch. This made her cry even harder and something inside of her exploded. 

“Link, Link. I’m in love with you. I have been since gerudo town. You saved my life, you saved all of us and have continued doing so.” Right after she said it, she regreted it.   
“Fuck” - she swore, which she never does, feeling destroyed. Apologies started pouring in, not being able to look his way.

“Everything hurts but at least I have you. And look at me, ruining it all as I always do. I’m sorry link. I’m so-” - Before she could continue, she was interrupted, by Link’s lips on hers. 

After being in shock, she kissed back. She didn’t know when it stopped. It felt like a century after, but also it felt like it went by so quick. She had wanted this for so long. 

Looking at him, he was in tears too. 

“Zelda, I’m in love with you too. And for the record? There’s nothing you could do, or say, that would make me turn away from you. Ever.” - He put his forehead on hers

Zelda felt that this was too good to be real, but she also knew that Link was too good to be real in general. She laughed. 

“Link, can you say you love me again? Please?” - She said, now it being her with the caring eyes 

“As many times as you want. I love you, my Zelda” - He said kissing her forehead

“I love you more, my Link” - she said, smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to write this after looking at adorable zelink fanart on tumblr, Yall are so talented and for what???
> 
> Also yes I know Ganon still exists but I wanted to ignore that for a second, which is why he wasn't mentioned. And I hope Link didn't seem too talkative, but I have this headcanon that he is when he's with Zelda and I kinda incorporated it into the fic. I felt like after everything he went through, he didn't have anyone to dissapoint anymore anyway. 
> 
> Also also, just realized I wrote this the day after their 35th anniversary!! Happy late anniversary to them. Even though Nintendo forgot.


End file.
